


A collection of unfinished stories

by nostalgicCatmeow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicCatmeow/pseuds/nostalgicCatmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of uncompleted oneshots that I started but know hold no inspiration for. Characters and relationships will be added as each chapter is uploaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Short Rose Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble in omniscient third person view of Rose.

When one is alone things start to fall into perspective. Most commonly things tend to seem worse than they are, but that wasn't the case for Rose. As it was her brooding was completely justified, not very well timed but justified none the less. As one would expect due to the events which she had witnessed- and even participated in the bringing about of- Rose Lalonde was "brooding" about SBURB. As it was before stated, completely justified. The timing of this "brooding" (if it could even be refered to as that even under the vaguest of circumstances) however was terrible. Today was the agreed upon day of reflection, yes but today was a day for reflection of the happier parts of the game, the happier parts of the years spent on the hell-rock, today was a day to be happy. So predictably, Rose was brooding. However, this would not last for long.


	2. Rose and Kanaya, slight Rosemary

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you need a hug. Not that you would admit it,even under as severe circumstances as threat of death (you're godtier you'd come back anyway) but that doesn't prevent it from being true. You really need a hug and a cup of the tea your mother used to have delivered that was only took out of the cupboard on what your mother deemed as "special occasions" that always tasted much nicer than you would admit.

Currently you are dealing with this by wrapping yourself up in your quilt (which had taken FAR to long to alchemise) and curling up in a ball, truly your coping methods are impeccable.

You can hear footsteps in the hallway but right now you dont feel up to moving let alone interacting with the other sentient beings on the hell rock, you bury your face further into your blanket and whimper slightly. The footsteps halt. Fuck. You look up enough to see a shadow being cast. Double fuck. "Rose?" Kanaya calls out softly, her voice concerned.You disentangle yourself reluctantly from your quilt and get up to open your door, you can't however convince yourself to take it off fully so you drape it around your shoulders. As you open the door you find yourself realising how pathetic you probably look. Your hair is tousled and sticking up in at least five different directions, there are bags under your eyes and tear stains on your probably flushed cheeks, one of the drawbacks of the blanket cave you made yourself. You also realise you don't care.

 

You bink drowsily up at Kanaya, your eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden light. "Oh I'm sorry were you asleep I didn't mean to interrupt seeing as that would be a great breach of your privacy but I haven't seen you in quite a while and I was starting to worry. Not that I made this visit for that specific purpose i was on my routine clown hunt and I figured it was an ideal time to make sure you were alright ,if thats okay with you. Not that that wasnt a primary concern I mean of course your a concern-" the poor dear was rambling again, a quite endearing habit if your honest with yourself, which you rarely are. "Kanaya" you figure its best to interupt her before she talks herself in circles. She freezes up immediately. "It's fine, heaven knows if you were rambling that much whilst glowing so brightly you must be rather distressed. You can come in if you want" she blushes slightly before stumbling out an embaressed "O-okay" You smile slightly, knowing she can't see it and walk into your room, sitting down on your bed. Only then does it reoccour to you how pathetic you look, you wonder what it's like for her.

 

==> Rose: be the other girl

You are now the other girl, or more specifically Kanaya Maryam. You are pacing outside your flushed crush's door wondering whether to knock and get this over with (you really want to see her again) when you hear a quiet whimper. That settles it. You knock on the door and call out for her gently. You can hear shuffling inside before she comes to the door. Her fringe is plastered to her forehead, the rest of her hair sticking up in variously disheveled states. Their are dark bags under her eyes and she was so obviously trying to get some sleep that you feel more guilty then you already did. You see that her cheeks are flushed slightly and think nothing of it until you look closer and see tear stains. Pausing for a second you take in her disheveled state and wonder how its possible for someone to unwittingly look so pitiable. But a seconds pause is apparently all you need to launch into concerned rambling. She dismisses it gently and invites you inside, sitting on her bed.


End file.
